With the rapid development of the internet economy, express logistics is closely related to people's work and life. The status of the goods in the logistics process, such as vibration, tilt, temperature, humidity, etc., will have an impact on the quality and service life of the goods. In recent years, due to the increasing number of disputes over goods damage caused by logistics, the state of goods in the logistics process has not only become the concern of buyers, but also become the crucial for distributors and manufacturers; it is also the key point for logistics enterprises to improve service quality.
In traditional logistics process, status monitoring is realized by using mechanical vibration monitoring labels and tilt monitoring labels. The principle is that after the problem exceeding the setting threshold appears, the label starts to irreversibly record (such as discoloration, etc.). The mechanical monitoring label with such principle could be used only once (i.e. cannot be recycled and reused), which leads to an increase in logistics costs and only high-value goods can afford it. In addition, the main drawbacks are: the critical information of logistics status like when did something go wrong, what went wrong, how serious the problem was, and how many times the problem occurred etc. is not available. Moreover, the verification of such mechanical monitoring labels can only be carried out manually, and the automatic collection of large-scale status data cannot be performed.
With the rapid development of electronic information technology, the accuracy, power consumption and price of the status (such as vibration, tilt, temperature, humidity, etc.) monitoring sensors have fully met the requirement of status monitoring in the logistics process, therefore, the electronic status monitoring device can be used to achieve monitoring of logistics status. Due to the popularity of terminal electronic devices (especially smartphones) and the increasing maturity of narrow band communication technology; the logistics status data monitored by the electronic status monitoring devices can not only be very conveniently displayed on the terminal electronic devices (such as smartphones), allowing users to fully understand the real logistics status; but also can be quickly and efficiently gathered in the data center for logistics companies and distributors to resolve disputes or improve management standards. At the same time, such an electronic status monitoring device can be reused without burdening the logistics enterprises.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for a recyclable intelligent monitoring system for monitoring the status of goods in the logistics process, thereby realizing automatic data collection and transmission, facilitating dispute resolution and improving management level.